Spoby - Spencer and Toby
by BookLover08
Summary: What happens after A.D. is caught? Will Toby and Spencer get back together? Here are some short stories about what happens after Alex is arrested. The first starting with that day.
1. Chapter 1 - That day

**Spencer's POV**

"I'm your sister, just like Charlotte." I said, looking at Alex, trying to convince her not to put an axe in Ezra, when she said the same thing.

"I'm your sister just, like Charlotte"

I looked at her again and said: "I'm sorry you got the wrong end of the deal." I looked at her and again she said the same thing.

"I'm sorry you got the wrong end of the deal."

I was starting to get very confused, I looked at her and the tears was threatening to fall. There was one last thing I could say. "It is not too late to be a family."

Alex looked at me and said with that British accent of her's: "Yeah, it is."

She swung the axe, but I ran towards her and knocked her over. We fell to the ground and started to fight. Alex pushed me off her and then jumping on top of me trying to knock me out. But before she could do it I kicked her in the stomach and jumped to the axe. Unfortunately, Alex is fast. We both held the axe in our hands and started to pull when a strong familiar voice yelled: "Drop it!"

I looked at Toby. He pointed a gun at Alex and then me. Switching between us. The guys looked at us confused and had no clue what was happening.

Aria noticed Ezra on the ground and ran over to him, yelling: "Ezra!"

Alex took the chance and said: "Toby, it's me, Spencer."

By instinct, I said: "Don't listen to her." Toby looking at us still pointing the gun at Alex and then back on me. Then I said:

"Look at me, you know me." They looked at each other, with questions painted all over their face. Then I said: "You guys, come on, seriously, after everything we been through."

Alex looked at me and said: "Oh my god. You really do believe what you are saying. You're crazy." Nailing the American accent. At that point, I even believed her. I was about to give up. I looked at the others and felt the tears falling. "Please," I begged.

Toby took away his gun and walked over to Alex. Alex lowered her hands. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. But then Toby span her around and said: "Tell me your favourite poem from the book you gave me."

Alex looked confused. Toby truly knew me. I quoted the poem:

 **"Une orange sur la table -** _(A orange on the table)_

 **Ta robe sur le tapis -** _(Your dress on the rug)_

 **Et toi dans mon lit -** _(And you in my bed)_ **"**

I looked at Toby. He knew what I was saying. I made a small smile and he just stared at me. I heard footsteps and saw a cop running towards us. "I called 911," Mona said. The cop took Alex.

"We caught Mary Drake, a few blocks from here." The cop said with a French accent.

As soon as the cop took Alex I ran over to Toby and hugged him. He was a bit confused at the start but I felt his arms close around me and tightening. He lifted me up into the air and spun me around.

I laughed as he sat me down, and looked up into his blue eyes. I missed those eyes. I missed Toby. Staring at him. Being with him.

Toby leaned down and I stepped on my tiptoes. He gently kissed me. A kiss I haven't gotten in a long time. A kiss that I have missed. A kiss that I wanted for so long.

After what I think was two minutes, I broke the kiss when Hanna coughed and said. "Okay, lovebirds… We are going to... Yeah…" I looked down laughing, but Toby said. "We are coming as well." I looked up at him thankful for everything he had done for me.

As soon as I did my eyes started to flicker, and I felt dizzy. Toby saw what happened, and when I was about to collapse he grabbed me. Bridal style. I rested my head on his chest, and it just felt like home.

He is always going to be my safe place to land, I thought to myself.

After a while, we were up on the ground again and the feeling of fresh air was like a bucket of cold water. I looked up at Toby and saw that he was looking down at me. I made a small smile and fell asleep to the sound of Toby's steady heartbeat.

 _A couple of hours later…_

I woke up in my bed in the barn. Magically I was wearing my pyjamas. I figured that Toby carried me home and that one of the girls had changed my clothes. My head was pounding. I looked around my bedroom and saw a pair of shoes when I heard a familiar voice saying: "Good morning".

I looked up and saw Toby standing with a cup in his hand. The smell of coffee was not to be mistaken, but that wasn't what I had on my mind. I stared right into Toby's eyes. The only thing on my mind.

I tried to sit up on the bed, but that just made my headache worse. Toby saw that and came almost running over, spilling the coffee on the floor.

I made a little smile as I noticed Toby spilling the coffee all over his own hand, but there was no sign of pain or anything.

I looked over at him and I said: "Hey. What time is it? And is that coffee?" Toby laughed at my enthusiasm and gave me the cup. I smelled the coffee and took a sip, feeling the caffeine waking me up.

Toby looked at me smiling, I looked up at him and asked: "What are you smiling at?" He made his charming smile and said: "Nothing. Just you. It has always been you."

I looked up at him smiling. He leaned forward and so did I. Our lips meet. It was everything I needed. Toby. Just Toby. But after sometime our kiss turned into something else. Lust and desire.

Toby leaned closer and so did I. It was so long time since I had felt _this_ way. The way I feel about Toby. The **Love** I feel for Toby.

Toby moved on top of me as we made our kisses more real. More us. Toby broke the kisses, and as I was about to protest, he said: "I love you, Spence. I never stopped loving you." My heart fluttered and I looked at him and said: "I love you, too. And I never stopped either. You will and have always been my safe place to land."

As I said the last part I felt a tear falling down my cheek. Toby cupped my face and wiped away the tear. He kissed me again, and I felt a smile form on Toby's lips.

As we started to kiss again, my hands wandered to the stitching of his shirt. I started to take off his shirt Toby ran his fingers on the line of my collarbone. As I took off his shirt he did the same with mine.

Toby kissed from my collarbone to the back of my ear. As he hit the soft spot behind my ear I moaned, and as I did so, I felt Toby smiling.

I broke the connection and started to kiss him on the neck and as I did, Toby moaned as well. I looked at him, with a sarcastic smile, and said: "What are you thinking, Cavanaugh?"

Toby looked at me and practically threw himself on me. I laughed at his weirdness, and said: "You are ridiculous, you know that?" He looked at me smiling. A smile that made my knees feel like jelly. We stayed like that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2 - True Love

**Toby's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Spencer's heartbeat.

Spencer was still sleeping. I looked down at her. Even when she is sleeping she is the most beautiful person I know. We have been back together for 2 months. We moved in together in the barn.

Being with her feels like my only reason to live.

But there is still something I need to do. Or rather ask. I have been thinking about this since that day. Since the day Spencer's sister almost killed her.

One week ago I talked with Caleb and Ezra. I asked them if it was too early, but Caleb just said: "What is too early?"

I looked at him and as I was about to explain, Ezra said with a smirk: "You are going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Caleb looked form Ezra to me, now with big eyes. I nodded and took the little box I made from my pocket and showed it to them.

"It was my mother's ring. I found it last week. What do you think?" I said as I handed the box to Caleb.

"I don't know, man. If you truly love her, then no it is never too early." Ezra said. Caleb looked at me and said: "Go for it. You two deserve it."

I looked at them and they nodded. Ezra asked: "How are you going to propose?" I smiled at his sentimentality, and then I told them how I am going to do it.

But I still need to do a couple of things. I need to ask Veronica and Peter for their permission. As well as the girls. That is the trickiest part. They have been through so much so it only seemed appropriate to ask them as well.

Asking Veronica and Peter was the easy part. Veronica was thrilled and Peter wasn't really sure what to think, but he gave me his blessing anyway. I told him that I love her and that I only want her to be happy.

Then I just needed to ask the girls.

I texted them to meet me at the Brew yesterday. I got some "Why?"'s but I just texted them that I would explain when we meet.

Ten minutes after we were all at the Brew.

I had ordered a cop of coffee and just sat down when Hanna asked: "Okay, Toby. Why the hell did you want to meet this early?"

I smiled and her and then said: "I want to ask you guys something..." They all looked confused, but then I said: "I want to ask Spencer too..."

But before I could finish my sentence Hannah practically screamed: "OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU, AREN'T YOU?" I looked at her and said: "Calm down!"

But before I could protest they all jumped forwards hugging me, saying:

"OH MY GOD!" - Aria

"Hopeless romantic." - Emily

"When are the babies coming?" - Hanna said sarcastically

"Oh... Toby." - Alison.

I smiled at them and asked: "Do I have your permission? Oh, and will you help me..." But before I could say more they all screamed: "YES!"

I told the girls my plan.

I needed the girls to keep her distracted for an hour or two the next day. I had planned a whole night starting with dinner in the barn, then scrabbles and then the big question.

I looked at her, for who knows how long, but then Spencer started to move, I said: "Good morning, beautiful."

Spencer looked at me and said: "Hey, handsome."

I smiled at her and said. "I love you, you know that, right?"

She smiled back at me and said: "Yeah, I know. I love you too." I tugged her closer to me and gave her a kiss.

Spencer started to move to take her clothes on. I laid there looking at her. She saw what I was doing and threw a pillow in my face, I was surprised at first but then I just smiled at her.

We did our normal morning routine.

I made Spencer a cup of coffee, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and gave her a fast kiss.

She shook her head and said: "See you later, Tobes." I looked at her and said: "See you later." I gave her a kiss, and then she walked out of the barn, heading for her car.

I reached for my phone and texted the girls:

 _Toby - You need to keep Spencer until 5 p.m._

 _Aria - Don't worry. We got this, Toby._

 _Hannah - Yeah, have a little fate in us._

I smiled at the message Hanna sent, and shook my head.

 _Toby - I have much fate in you guys. I'm just not sure Spencer won't find out. Okay, talk to you later._

 _A couple of hours later…_

Everything was ready. I had lit the candles, made the food, prepared scrabbles, and set the mood.

I looked at the door when I heard Spencer's car pull up in the driveway. I looked around and saw the little box. I fastly grabbed it and ran over to the door to welcome Spencer.

Everything was ready. I had lit the candles, made the food, prepared scrabbles, and set the mood.

I looked at the door when I heard Spencer's car pull up in the driveway. I looked around and saw the little box. I fastly grabbed it and ran over to the door to welcome Spencer.

I had a blue shirt and denim jeans on. Spencer always said that I should wear more blue so why not now?

Spencer opened the door and I looked at her. Her smile faded away and then returned. She looked at me and was about to ask something when I said: "Two months ago I saved you. So I am inviting you to dinner and then a surprise."

Spencer looked at me and asked: "Why now?" I smiled at her confusing and said: "Because that was the day my life changed. That was the day I got you back, and it was two months ago." Spencer smiled at me and shook her head.

"Okay." She then said. "Great, come with me," I said, and took her hand. Leading her to the table.

I pulled out her chair, and Spencer smiled at me and said: "Well, what a gentleman."

"I always am," I said to her smiling.

We talked for an hour, and then we finished our dinner. Spencer looked at me and said: "Okay, what's next, Romeo?" I smiled at the nickname and stood up leaving Spencer at the table.

I went into the bedroom to get scrabbles. I walked into the living room and as soon as I showed it to her, she started laughing and said: "Do you really want your ass kicked now?"

I looked at her, and said: "Bring it on, Hastings."

The first game Spencer won.

I asked for a rematch.

 **Spencer's POV**

Toby asked for a rematch. I looked at him and said: "Are you sure you are up for it, Cavanaugh?"

Toby smiled at my cockiness. He looked at me and said: "Oh, I got this one."

"Okay," I said as we were taking our new letters. "But before we start I have to go to the bathroom. And no peeking, Cavanaugh." I said pointing my finger at him.

Toby raised his hands up in surrender and said: "Don't worry, I won't look."

As I went out to the bathroom I heard some noises and yelled through the door: "You are not cheating are you?" Toby laughed and said: "No, I am not looking."

I finished up and went into the living room again, to find Toby sitting on the couch. "Ooh, What did you do, Cavanaugh?"

Toby smiled at me and said: "Just look at the board, Hastings." I looked at the board and found something written:

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

As I saw the last sentence I looked at Toby and found him being on one knee with a little box with a ring. I opened my mouth in surprise and quickly covered it with my hand.

Toby saw what I was doing and said: "Spencer, I love you. I never stopped loving you. Since the day we got back together I have been thinking about when I was going to ask you. Because I am not letting you go this time."

I looked into Toby's blue eyes and felt the tears starting to press. The same happened to Toby, but he just continued: "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I hope you fell the same. Here goes nothing. Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?"

By the last thing, he said I was on the ground with him. I looked into his loving blue eyes and said: "Toby Cavanaugh, I love you with all of my heart. You will always be my safe place to land. And I will always love you. So to answer your question..."

I looked into his eyes and said: "Yes, always." Toby lifted me up into the air and spun me around. My heart was melding. He had done all of that for me.

We laughed and then kissed. Toby broke the kiss. He sat me down and put the finger on my ring.

I kissed him again and as we did so the kisses became more intense. Toby lifted me up into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Toby walked into the bedroom with me.

 _The next day…_

I woke up in the arms of my fiancée. The love of my life. The person I am going to marry. I am going to be Mrs Toby Cavanaugh. Okay, maybe not quite.

I looked up at Toby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He woke up and tugged me closer to him and kissed me. Toby looked at me and said: "Are you ready?"

I looked confused at him and said: "What are you talking about?" Toby gave me a kiss and said: "I mean, are you ready to tell the others?"

Laughing I said: "I guess. But you do know that the girls will be all over you right?" He smiled at me and said: "I know, Spence."


End file.
